


C-O Double-M O-N

by maskedgenius



Series: feathery dreams [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Insight, F/F, Graphic descriptions of injury, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, NOT DreamSMP, SMP backstory, Short, Violence, character backstory, eyyyyyyyyy angst, from a discord poll, i promise im fluffier usually?, nope :), song inspiration :), sorta songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedgenius/pseuds/maskedgenius
Summary: Dead in the middle of the C-O Double-M O-N.Little did I know then that the Mandela Boys soon become Mandela Men.-Goldie knew one thing: anyone other than Lei and Erin were not to be trusted. But unfortunately, that left her very alone on the 20th of September.=============second fic! this is a character study-ish for the role i will be playing on a friend's SMP ! title is from the song fitzpleasure by alt-j
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: feathery dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075892





	C-O Double-M O-N

**Author's Note:**

> poggers for a second fic! hopefully this character study works better than my behemoth of a project i'm procrastinating on. wanted to study my SMP character and her backstory.
> 
> please, please, PLEASE be safe when reading this fic! this fic DOES deal with violence and crime, as well as has flashbacks triggered by a question by one of the characters. PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS!
> 
> tw // implied/referenced homophobia if u squint, spilled organs, blood, glasgow grin, fire, trauma-type flashbacks

"Dee!" Kivi called, grinning.

Goldie glanced up, offering a small smile to the fox hybrid. She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Yes? Is there something I can help with?"

"Oh, I was just wondering about another shipment of bread. Yanno, since I'm running low."

"Of course! Let me pen you in."

Goldie picked up a book and quill, writing in neat calligraphy. She felt Kivi's eyes on her and shifted her stance awkwardly. Goldie hummed a tune to herself as she filled in the order and set the book aside to dry. The quill returned to its rightful place in the drawer. She straightened up and cleaned off her ink-stained hands with a rag.

"Your handwriting's really nice."

Goldie paused. She picked her next words carefully, "I suppose so."

"I mean, seriously. It's nice! Where'd you learn it?"

_Goldie laughed, dancing around with Lei in the garden. Her white wings and jeans were very quickly becoming green on the knees and hips, pale yellow and white plaid shirt getting the same treatment. Lei giggled and tackled Goldie to the ground, hands pinning hers. Goldie leaned up and planted a kiss on Lei's lips. Lei laughed and hugged the woman close, blowing a couple raspberries into her neck whenever they split._

_"Lei! That tickles!" Goldie wheezed._

_"That's the point!"_

_Goldie and Lei rolled a couple times, minding the wings, but both trying to gain an advantage over the other. They almost didn't realize Erin was standing on the porch, tapping his foot on the oak planks. Operative word being almost. They both slowed to a stop and offered him sheepish smiles, exchanging awkward glances. Lei shrugged and put an arm around Goldie, waving, "Almost missed ya there, Erin! Just having a spot of fun."_

_"Mhm. Dinner's ready, you know. I called a couple times."_

_Lei's answering grin said all it needed to. She dragged Goldie inside, laughing and chatting all the way. Throughout dinner, there was talk. About anything under the sun, really. Goldie had never been the talker of the two, instead leaving it to Lei. Lei was social and fun, Goldie was a quiet recluse. Erin tried many a time to get her out and making friends, but it just didn't work too well. Goldie_ did _make a few friends, and that was enough for her, thank you very much. They just... decided she didn't cut it. Which was totally fine, everyone had their preferences! But when it happened thirteen times (_ NO, _she did_ NOT _count because she was sad), she just got tired of trying._

_Goldie awoke to the smell of burning wood and the sound of screams. Her feathers, despite being all ruffled and wet and gross, fluffed up and shook. She threw off her covers, shoving on the white sneakers she owned. She dashed down the hall, grabbing her travel pack on the way out. The sight she was greeted with once she made it onto the grass made her want to vomit. Lei sported a Glasgow Grin and spilt organs, and Erin looked... She didn't want to describe it. Goldie stared up at the people on the drive, horror in her eyes._

_As they started towards her, Goldie spread her wings and took flight._

Memories flashed through her head like lightning. Bloody grass. Calligraphy. Smoke. Sprinklers. Flames. Dead blue eyes staring straight through her soul as she-

"Dee? You good?" Kivi asked, ears flattened and tail fluffed. Her nose was twitching.

Goldie froze, looking to her like a deer in headlights. She just smiled softly, "I'm alright, Kivi. Just reminiscing. I learned calligraphy from my.. friend."

"Oh! Can I meet them?"

"I'm sorry, but she... She doesn't write much nowadays. Or travel, really."

"Oh. Well, sorry for that. I should get going, more work to do!" Kivi chirped, heading out of the bakery.

Goldie waved as she left. Underneath the table, she gripped onto the leather bound grip of her netherite axe. No one, and I mean _no one_ , was going to spill that kind of blood here. Goldie would do whatever she had to in order to ensure that. If she became the villain in the process... Goldie smiled and chuckled to herself. What is a villain but a person against another?


End file.
